Talk:Breeding Center/Pet Genotypes/@comment-3126873-20150611204952
Continuing the genotype overhaul system: *☿ (Mercury/Letter Pending) Functions as Venus, but splits into two organisms upon mating. The resulting organisms are considered to be the offspring and can fuse back together to form the parent organism. **Offspring from this form of breeding may have any genotype and are marked with (☿2) for first-generation splitters to reference their ability to reform. **Multiple chains of this split can be done if the offspring all turn out to be Mercury genotyped. (☿3, ☿4, etc.) *ⴲ (Name and Letter Pending (Earth/E or Gaia/G)) Functions as Venus, but splits into two organisms upon mating in addition to providing offspring with their mate. The two split organisms may not fuse together traditionally, and both may breed with the initial pet's mate in the future. **The split pets may not be of a gender that causes more splitting to be done (Earth/Gaia, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, etc.). *♃ (Jupiter/J) Functions as genderless, but if bred with any companion (assuming that they are capable of breeding with other organic beings), they produce a spawn of themselves. This spawn is highly-resemblant of the Jupiter parent only and does not take into account that of the other parent. *♄ (Saturn/Letter Pending) Functions as genderless, but can be sent to the Breeding Center to asexually produce an offspring. *�� (Ant (This, like Bee, should be simple enough as to not require a letter designation)): **Worker: Functions as Venus, but cannot breed with other Ant pets. **Drone: Can only breed with a Queen Ant. **Queen: Can only breed with a Drone, and produces a multitude of offspring as a result- at the very least, three, with one of each Ant sub-genotype. *⚘ (Flora) This is not a genotype as much it is a tag for plant-based organisms. This is implied for pets with the tag, though it is added on to non- organisms that are plant-based. These organisms may cross-pollinate with �� (Bee) Worker organisms as a host. *⚙ (Mechanical) This is a tag for pets implied to be mechanical, which generally includes those species listed at the Tinkering Workshop as well as others. This signifies that the pet cannot breed organically (except in the cases of Moon, Sun, or Deity genotypes) regardless of the pet's assigned genotype. *All Genders will be reserved for pets that are deities or beings of high power. Their genotype name will be changed to Deity and their symbols shall be �� and D. *Genderless will be split between pets that do not initially have a genotype and pets that have lost their genotype. **Pets that initially do not have a genotype will be renamed to genotypeless (GX for short) and will be given the symbols × and X. **Pets that have lost their genotype will be called ⚲ (Neutered/O). Their initial genotype, lore-based or otherwise, will be noted in the case of alternative breeding methods being used. I've got a billion and a half other symbols I'd love to throw at you but that would be stupid.